Dark materials
by FlameofDante91
Summary: Shizuka mendengar rumor tentang lord misterius dari kastil selatan. Mengejutkan saat kepala pendeta kerajaan-nya menyarankan untuk membawa masalahnya kesana. Awalnya ia skeptis pada urusan supranatural ini. Tapi siapa sangka, seonggok batu mulia menjadi awal dari efek domino. Tak ayal kesialannya berubah menjadi tsumego; teka-teki yang menentukan hidup dan mati.


Halo, teman-teman di fandom XXX Holic. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ada greget untuk menulis lagi di fandom ini. Aku berangkat dengan nama baru dan kesan yang baru. Sebenarnya ide cerita kisah ini adalah original ver. dari The Seer of Doumeki Clan, dengan sisi gelap dan serius (benar-benar gelap dan serius). Dulu aku tidak punya kepercayaan diri untuk membuat tipe cerita macam ini, yang dalam, gelap dan penuh detail. Tapi, setelah sekian lama, aku juga mengalami banyak perubahan. Tentu tulisanku juga barubah dari pada enam tahun lalu. Tolong bersabar denganku, dan mari kita mulai kembali petualangan bersama.

Tanpa menunggu, silahkan menikmati, my dears. XXX Holic Universe—

Tsumego I

Dentingan bel terdengar seiring tarikan napas, memberikan kesan irama menenangkan yang seolah tak kan pernah berakhir. Bau dupa menguar memenuhi udara, memberikan kesan sakral pada tempat suci yang tidak sembarang orang bisa memasukinya. Seorang pendeta kuil Shinto, pria tua dengan kerut-kerut lanjut usia, duduk di depan Shizuka dengan ekspresi geram. Ia menatap kotak hitam dengan aksen keemasan yang tergeletak dalam bungkusan kain terbuka di depan mereka. Sambil menggelengkan kepala, pria tua itu akhirnya berkata, "Sayang sekali, ini diluar kemampuanku, pangeran." Pendeta itu bahkan belum membuka penutup kotaknya untuk melihat bros yang tersimpan disana.

"Jadi, apa benar bahwa benda ini terkutuk?" Shizuka masih sangsi bahwa kutukan memang benar adanya. Logikanya menolak sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat atau dibuktikan. Bukan berarti ia tidak percaya pada hal yang bersifat supranatural, karena dengan pikiran liberalnya sekalipun, ia masih percaya pada dewa-dewa. Tapi pada benda-benda yang bisa mencelakai manusia, atau roh-roh halus? Ia hanyalah tipe pria yang percaya pada apa yang bisa ia buktikan, walaupun Shizuka tidak pernah menutup diri dari segala kemungkinan itu. Kedudukannya sebagai kepala militer kerajaan membuatnya sering bersinggungan dengan berita aneh dan kematian tidak wajar.

Seperti bros itu, yang dipercayai menyimpan kekuatan jahat. Jika bukan karena ada begitu banyak nasib sial yang dialami para pelayan dan putri sulung lord Hideyoshi, Shizuka tidak akan punya pikiran untuk masuk ke kuil Shinto hanya demi alasan _supranatural_. Ia sendiri tidak yakin dari mana sang lord percaya bahwa bros itu sudah dikutuk.

Pria tua itu menghela napas. "Aku sarankan kau membawanya ke kastil selatan." itu membuatnya mendongak. "ada baiknya kau membawanya ke lord Watanuki."

Kalimat itu masih terngiang-ngiang di benak Shizuka sekembalinya ia dari kuil Shinto. Siapa orang yang tidak pernah mendengar nama lord Watanuki? Pamornya di kerajaan cukup santer terdengar, bukan karena perihal lumrah seperti judi atau wanita, melainkan sikap pariahnya yang menutup diri dari kalangan istana dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam Kastil pribadinya. Tidak ada orang yang tahu wajah sang lord misterius, dan apa yang tersisa dari ingatan manusia yang terbatas hanyalah rumor-rumor ganjil. Tentu saja mengejutkan mendengar nama sang lord disebut dengan familier oleh kepala pendeta istana. Seakan ia tidak hanya pernah mengenal namanya, tapi juga bertemu langsung.

"Tentu saja. Lord Watanuki sering berkunjung ke kuil kami," jawaban pria tua itu mengusik intuisinya; seolah, dari cara biacaranya, mengisyaratkan ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar kunjungan spiritual.

Senyum misterius sang pendeta masih mengusiknya bahkan saat ia berada di atas kudanya, menuju ke distrik selatan, tempat kastil Watanuki berdiri. Distrik Selatan, sebagai wilayah Edo yang paling mendekati perbatasan, membuatnya sebagai tempat yang kurang familier. Perbatasan itu ditandai oleh hutan lebat yang membuatnya menjadi garis mati, karena orang lebih memilih memutar dari pada melewatinya. Terutama setelah jalan baru dibangun dan membuat perjalanan jauh lebih mudah, walau tidak semakin cepat.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari daerah selatan selain hasil buminya. Tapi itu pun tidak membuat mereka menjadi daerah perdagangan. Para petani memilih menjual produknya ke luar distrik. Tidak ada kriminal, kejahatan atau apapun yang membuatnya masuk ke radar Shizuka sebagai kepala militer. Hanya sedikit dari orang istana yang pernah diutus mengunjungi daerah itu, itupun untuk urusan sepele. Sang pemilik tanah, lord Watanuki, bukan tipe orang yang mengundang masalah seperti bangsawan kebanyakan.

Shizuka menarik tali kekang kudanya saat ia sampai di tengah jembatan lengkung yang menjadi perbatasan daerah selatan, dan memandang ke arah bukit tinggi tempat kastil Selatan berdiri. Kastil Himeji atau yang biasa orang lokal sebut kastil putih. Satu dari empat kasil yang mengelilingi istana; masing-masing berdiri di penjuru mata angin, dengan istana sebagai pusatnya.

Rakyat jelata yang lalu lalang di sekitarnya menurunkan pandangan saat ia lewat, mengenali simbol istana pada kain yang mengelilingi leher kudanya. Jika bukan itu, maka pada simbol naga putih yang sama di pedang dan punggung kimononya.

Kudanya bergerak perlahan menyusuri jalanan landai dipenuhi daun keemasan musim gugur. Deburan sungai yang berkelok hingga menuju ke kaki gunung dipenuhi perahu-perahu yang mengangkut hasil panen atau para pria dengan alat pancing. Ia bisa membayangkan danau di kejauhan, dekat dengan kastil Himeji, menjadi bagian dari benteng pertahanan alami yang dimilikinya.

Shizuka termenung memikirkan ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengan jembatan itu. Ia merasakan sesuatu begitu ia melewatinya. Rasanya seperti memasuki area kuil. Sudut matanya menangkap beberapa hokura; miniatur kuil shinto yang dipasang di beberapa titik di pinggir jalan. Penuh dengan sesajian dan dupa menyala. Semakin ia mendekati kastil itu, makin ia menjumpai bagian yang biasa ditemukan dalam kuil shinto, seperti yorishiro yang terpasang di beberapa pohon besar dekat hokura diletakkan. Yorishiro adalah ikatan tali Shimenawa yang dilengkapi pita-pita kertas bernama Shide, diikatkan pada tiap batang pohonnya. Sebagai bentuk manifestasi dari pohon dewa; shinju. Karena sifat alami kuil shinto, yorishiro banyak ditemukan pada objek berupa pohon. Tapi sesungguhnya, pedang, cermin dan beberapa benda ritual bisa dihiasi dengan yorishiro. Dan tergantung dengan hiasannya, yorishiro dibagi lagi menjadi banyak jenis.

Sungguh mengejutkan masih bisa menemukan praktek tradisional ini di wilayah Edo. Terutama dengan masyarakatnya yang telah meninggalkan budaya lama. Memasuki wilayah ini membuatnya merasa masih berada pada era Heian atau masuk jauh ke pelosok pedesaan. Bahkan anak-anak kecil yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan banyak menenteng manju dan dupa untuk sesaji. Mereka berhenti dengan mata lebarnya, menatap Shizuka yang tampak asing dengan kuda hitam dan pakaiannya. Tidak banyak bangsawan berkunjung ke wilayah selatan yang sepi, membuat Shizuka seperti anomali.

Ia melemparkan beberapa permen yang disambut dengan antusias dan tawa riang, sebelum kembali memacu kudanya. Setelah melewati jalanan menanjak yang dihiasi persawahan dan lembah-lembah, ia sampai pada ujung dinding tinggi—_Kirigishi_ dari kastil Himeji. Dinding bernama _Musha-gaeshi _(tebing kesatria), dinding yang berguna tidak hanya untuk menahan serangan, tapi juga menjaga dari gempa yang sering terjadi. Masih beberapa kilometer lagi sampai ia bisa menemukan gerbangnya.

Gerbang raksasa dari kayu hitam itu tertutup. Tidak ada prajurit bertombak yang berjaga seperti layaknya kastil-kastil bangsawan. Alih-alih sebuah _o-fuda_ yang dituliskan dalam _taima_—kain rami, dipasang di kedua daun pintunya. Begitu Shizuka hendak melompat turun, tiba-tiba pintu gerbang bergetar dan terbuka. Dari celahnya, keluar seorang pria berkulit cokelat gelap. Rambut hitamnya menutupi sebagian matanya, dan pakaiannya menandakan ia seorang pelayan. Tanpa banyak bicara ia mempersilahkan Sizuka masuk dan menutup gerbangnya kembali.

Kaki kudanya menyentak lantai batu yang membelah taman luas berhiaskan pohon-pohon rindang. ilalang dibiarkan tinggi tak terawat. Ada banyak pula retakan pada lantai batunya, seolah ada benda keras yang membenturnya berkali-kali. Ia melintasi patung kitsune berekor sembilan yang menggigit _kiseru_—pipa rokok panjang. Satu lagi tanda dari kuil shinto, terutama kuil Inari. Tidak ada satupun pelayan atau prajurit yang terlihat, seakan sang lord membiarkan kastilnya perlahan menjadi reruntuhan, sementara ia mengurung diri di dalamnya.

Pelayan pria yang mengantarnya, menawarkan untuk menjaga kudanya, sementara Shizuka melangkah menaiki tangga tinggi yang akan membawanya pada _goten—_kediaman lord. Sekali lagi, secara misterius, sebelum ia sempat mengetuk, pintunya sudah terbuka. Seorang pria bertubuh pendek dengan mata sipit merunduk menyambutnya. "My lord."

"Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan lord Watanuki."

"Sang lord tidak dalam kondisi sehat, my lord."

Alisnya terangkat. "Aku mendesak. Ini untuk urusan yang sangat penting."

"Saya dibawah perintah untuk tidak menerima tamu karena kondisi apapun, my lord."

"Aku—"

"Hideki." Suara serak basah memecah perdebatan mereka. "Biarkan pangeran Doumeki masuk."

Pelayan itu terbelalak menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri di depannya. Ia merunduk rendah dan memohon maaf karena bersikap tidak layak. Tapi perhatian Shizuka terpusat pada pria muda yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia tidak seperti apapun yang dibayangkan Shizuka diantara semua rumor yang telah didengarnya. Pria itu tidak lah cacat atau punya penyakit kulit. Ia tidaklah buruk rupa atau pun buta. Well, tidak seluruhnya. Satu dari kelopak biru misterius itu tertutup kain, bukan seperti penutup mata ala bajak laut, tapi lebih berupa potongan kain indah yang diikatkan.

Seolah melengkapi rumor esentriknya, sang lord memakai _furisode _dengan bahan yang tampak terbuat dari _gofuku_—sutra. Bukan jenis kimono yang biasa dipilih laki-laki, kecuali jika ia mengidap penyakit. Shizuka mengenal tradisi memakai baju perempuan untuk anak laki-laki yang lemah tubuhnya. Cara tradisional yang dipakai pengikut shinto untuk menghindarkan diri dari kutukan. Shizuka sendiri pernah mempraktekkannya saat ia masih tujuh tahun. Tapi sungguh jarang mendapati seorang pria dewasa masih mempraktekkan tradisi ini. Melihat tongkat berjalan itu, mungkin sang lord memang membutuhkannya.

Bukannya lord Watanuki tidak pantas memakai pakaian itu. Alih-alih, _Chu-furisode _itu sangat cocok dipakainya, dengan profilnya yang ramping dan posturnya yang lembut. Kimono itu dihiasi corak flora dengan warna dasar _mauve—_warna ungu pucat yang diambil dari nama bunga mallow. _Haori_—jubah kimono-nya, sewarna biru langit, warna yang sama dengan semburat pada obinya. Haori itu terbuka di bagian depan dan jatuh hingga lutut. Haori itu memiliki kesamaan flora, namun dengan corak yang berbeda. Warna kimono itu menonjolkan warna kulit pucatnya, yang karena begitu pucat, tak mampu menyembunyikan rona di pipinya. Kegugupan itu tak kentara seandainya saja Doumeki tidak sedang memperhatikannya. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari bibir delima itu, ke rambut sehitam malamnya yang panjangnya sampai ke pinggang.

Rambutnya ia ikat dalam kepang longgar, dan disampirkan ke sisi bahunya. Sisa anak rambut yang tak terikat membingkai wajahnya. Ia tahu dari telapak kaki telanjangnya, sang lord tidak siap dengan kunjungannya. Dan seperti kata Hideki, sang lord tidak tampak sehat. Pria itu menggenggam pegangan tangganya seakan dunia bertumpu disana. Tiap jangkahnya berat, seiring ia menuruni tangga. Membuat irama ketukan dari tongkat yang membentur lantai.

Tanpa sadar, langkah Shizuka membawanya menuju sang lord, dan tangan terulur menawarkan bantuan untuk melalui anak tangga yang tersisa. Sesaat sang lord tampak ragu, tapi kemudian telapak dingin itu menyentuh genggamannya.

Shizuka bergerak selangkah mendekat, saat sang lord terhuyung beberapa langkah. Ia melepaskannya saat kembali bisa menguasai tubuhnya. Tersenyum sopan, ia berkata, "Mari, pangeran. Tentunya bukan urusan remeh jika itu membawa anda datang ke gubuk-ku ini." Ia memimpin Shizuka menuju bagian lain dari _goten_. Pada sebuah ruangan pertemuan dengan langit-langit tinggi dan bantal duduk _seiza_ bersandaran. Meja kecil tersebar melengkapi tiap dudukan itu. Mungkin ruangan itu akan jauh lebih indah dengan jendela terbuka yang memperlihatkan taman. Namun, tampaknya sang lord punya pemikiran berbeda. Berdiri di tempat ini membuatnya seperti berdiri di sebuah tempat terisolir.

Begitu Hideki selesai menuangkan teh, Shizuka meletakkan buntelan berisi kotak hitam itu di depan mereka. "Kepala pendeta menyarankan aku membawa benda ini padamu. Di dalamnya terdapat bros yang diduga merupakan benda terkutuk."

"Di duga, pangeran? Kau tidak mempercayainya?"

"Aku akan mempercayainya setelah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Sudut bibir sang lord terangkat. "Tolong buka penutupnya," bisiknya disela menyesap tehnya. Bros itu ditaburi berlian dan tampak normal di mata Shizuka. Tapi sang lord tidak tampak terkejut atau ketakutan seperti sang kepala pendeta. Ia hanya berguman, "Hm... menarik," dan melanjutkan menyesap tehnya hingga habis.

Setelah ia meletakkan cangkirnya, sang lord mengulurkan tangannya ke arah benda itu, tapi tidak menyentuhnya. "Katakan padaku, pangeran. Seandainya aku bilang benda ini dikutuk, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Shizuka menatap, "Aku akan mencari pelakunya. Jika benar benda itu dikutuk, sesuatu tidak akan mengutuk dengan sendirinya, pasti ada orang dibalik itu."

"Ah..." sang lord tersenyum. Lalu, dengan gerakan sangat cepat seolah sedang menangkap lalat, tangannya menyahut bros itu dengan keras. Terdengar suara _krak _yang menggetarkan meja, dan saat telapaknya kembali terbuka, bros yang semula berwarna putih tak bernoda itu menjadi hitam legam. Lord Watanuki melemparkannya kembali ke dalam wadah. "Kutukannya sudah hilang. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lagi kepada lord Hideyoshi."

Shizuka tersentak, "Kau tahu benda itu milik lord Hideyoshi?"

"Aku mendengar rumor."

Shizuka menyipitkan mata.

"Hideki akan mengantarmu ke luar, Yang mulia," gumam lord Watanuki. Seketika pelayan pria itu berdiri disisi Shizuka. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan apapun, tapi tatapannya menujukkan betapa keras kepala pelayan itu demi lord-nya. Ia akan mengantar Shizuka pergi, dengan cara apapun. Menyadari keberadaannya sudah tidak diinginkan ditempat ini, Shizuka mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan pria itu keluar.

Tak lama setelah Kimihiro merasakan pangeran melangkah keluar dari _goten, _ia meletakkan cangkirnya dengan keras hingga retak dan terbatuk hebat hingga menelungkup di meja. Ia memutahkan cairan hitam. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pelayan pribadinya bergegas padanya. Hideki mengusap punggungnya dengan gerakan menenangkan, menunggu hingga Kimihiro selesai. Saat tidak ada lagi yang bisa dimuntahkannya, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tatami. Membiarkan Hideki membersihkan semuanya, sementara Kimihiro terbaring tanpa bisa menggerakkan sejengkalpun tubuhnya selain jarinya yang berkedut.

Hideki membersihkan perlahan cairan hitam di wajah Kimihiro, sambil berkata, "Aku akan membuatkan teh herbal, my lord," bisik pria itu, seakan khawatir suara lebih keras sedikit saja bisa bisa menyakitinya. Kimihiro menutup mata dan sekali lagi memasrahkan dirinya pada takdir yang tak tahu sampai kapan sanggup ditanggungnya.

bersambung


End file.
